


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°23 : « Manipulation »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Inspired by a Management Course (as weird as it looks...), One Shot, Other, Sidious being manipulative as hell, Sidious is busy shaping his perfect apprentice - please leave a message, Twisted Father/Son relationship, not a romantic relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: “La manipulation est un procédé qui consiste à convaincre autrui en lui ôtant la possibilité de juger par lui-même.” Darth Sidious avait décidé de se forger un nouvel apprenti, et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Quelques années plus tard, ses efforts se révéleront payants.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°23 : « Manipulation »

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a peu, révision de mes cours de gestion de l'an dernier pendant la préparation du bac. Tombant sur la définition du mot “manipulation”, je n'ai pu résister... et je l'ai associé à Palpatine. Mes connexions neuronales sont une malédiction quotidienne T.T

_« Chercher à agir sur les autres par tous les moyens peut conduire à exercer sur eux des pressions excessives. Cet effort de persuasion peut être verbalement violent. La manipulation est un procédé qui consiste à convaincre autrui en lui ôtant la possibilité de juger par lui-même. Elle vise à l'induire en erreur ou à ne pas lui donner toutes les informations. »_

(“Sciences de Gestion”, 1ère STMG, _Thème n°1 : De l'individu à l'acteur_ , éditions Nathan Technique)

 

 

Palpatine avait un don pour la manipulation. Généralement, il étendait son travail à l'ensemble de l'environnement politique, mais il aimait aussi parfois se focaliser sur un seul individu. Anakin Skywalker s'était soudain retrouvé dans son collimateur, et cela faisait des années qu'il n'en était pas sorti. Cette proie avait beaucoup trop de potentiel pour que le Sith la laisse s'échapper.

Anakin pouvait facilement « être pris » par les sentiments. Pour un Jedi, c'était un comble de ne pas avoir atteint la sérénité... Sidious s'en réjouissait doublement : la faiblesse d'Anakin lui permettait d'utiliser l'une de ses techniques préférées, qui consistait justement à s'appuyer sur les sentiments de la proie.

Cela avait d'ailleurs été la technique que Darth Plagueis avait utilisée sur lui, alors que Palpatine n'était encore qu'un adolescent en pleine tourmente... Quand était-il devenu le prédateur, si éloigné de ce jeune homme perdu ? Certainement lorsqu'il avait accepté le pouvoir consumant du Côté Obscur.

Pour en revenir à Anakin, Sidious avait commencé en s'imposant comme une figure paternelle rassurante, base nécessaire pour la construction de la seconde partie de son plan : semer le doute dans l'esprit de Skywalker, l'amener à se détacher de son plein gré de l'Ordre Jedi. L'argument principal était le manque de confiance des Maîtres vis-à-vis du jeune homme, ce que le Sith n'avait pas créé de toutes pièces : les Jedi le lui avaient obligeamment fourni, déjà entièrement construit. Les architectes de leur propre destruction... sur de nombreux points, ils avaient tendu à l'ennemi le bâton pour se faire battre. Inconsciemment. Ce qui était d'autant plus jouissif.

La pression que Sidious exerçait sur Anakin ne paraissait pas excessive aux yeux de la proie. C'était le but, rester discret et insoupçonnable. Insidieux. Il n'avait donc jamais utilisé de violence verbale, la réservant néanmoins dans le cas où la situation le nécessiterait – mais pas avant le bon moment, celui où Anakin ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, lorsqu'il serait totalement _ferré_.

Palpatine avait cependant veillé à ôter à sa proie toute possibilité de juger par elle-même. Il avait façonné l'opinion d'Anakin, la calquant sur la sienne. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'induisait pas Skywalker en erreur, puisque Darth Sidious savait qu'il avait raison dans son jugement de la galaxie, de ses habitants et de ses institutions – et par extension, il avait également raison sur les solutions à apporter aux problèmes qui se posaient et qu'il avait relevés.

Lui, ainsi que l'apprenti qu'il s'occupait à modeler, seraient les sauveurs de la galaxie, s'arrogeant le pouvoir absolu en contrepartie.

**Author's Note:**

> Il se prend pas pour de la m*rde, Palpatine, hein... (En tant que fervente Palpatinienne, je suis bien évidemment de son avis... sauf en ce qui concerne l'Étoile de la Mort. Comme l'a dit Vader, sa capacité principale est de “créer des problèmes” ;D)


End file.
